Heroin Dummy
by Demosthenes23
Summary: The first case The Murdoch's must investigate since returning from their honeymoon.
1. Act 1

At a mansion somewhere.

Butler: (knocking on a door) Sir, is everything all right? I thought I heard something. (No response). Sir? (opens the door to find his master beside the bed clutching at his chest) Oh my goodness! Cynthia, call for a doctor! (rushes over to his masters aid and the man tries to say something but he is unintelligible). I'm sorry, sir but I can't understand you! (The man gives him one last wide-eyed stare and slumps over dead).

At a fancy restaurant.

The Murdoch's and The Brackenreid's are enjoying a meal together.

Julia: What a lovely production. I quite enjoyed it.

Murdoch: Indeed. Romeo and Juliet is always enjoyable.

Brackenreid: (scowling) I know you two just got back from your honeymoon and you're both still outrageously happy but that was a bunch of bollocks! It was without a doubt the worst goddamn version I've ever seen!

Margaret: (scolds) Thomas please watch your language if you're going to be so loud. You're disturbing the other customers.

Brackenreid: (grumbles) Of course dear. (sees Murdoch smiling at him) Just you wait, me old mucker, your time will come!

Margaret: Now really!

George: (approaches the table holding his hat under his arm) I'm terribly sorry to interrupt sirs and ma'ams but a body has just been called in at the Rochestor place.

Brackenreid: (very annoyed) Bloody hell! Of all places! Just once I'd like to have a goddamn outing that didn't end in murder! (sees Margaret glaring at him) Oh right! Sorry Margaret. Well I guess we'd best be going. (kisses her) Don't wait up.

At Rochestor mansion.

Julia examines the body as household staff and other family members watch from outside the room. George is questioning the butler at the moment.

Murdoch: What have you, Julia?

Julia: Very little I'm afraid. There aren't any physical signs of trauma.

Murdoch: Could it simply have been a heart attack? He is an elderly man after all.

Julia: It's possible but I'll need to take him back to the morgue for further analysis in order to confirm cause of death.

Murdoch: Of course. (signals to some constables in the room and they begin putting Mr. Rochestor on a stretcher)

Brackenreid: (whispers to Murdoch) Let's hope she doesn't turn up anything devious. I want to get some bloody rest tonight!

Julia leads the constables out of the room.

Sylvia: (forced calm) Oh poor father. Did he suffer?

Julia: (uncomfortable) I believe it was over very quickly. (leaves the second floor with the constables in tow)

George: Sirs, (pointing) the butler there, Mr. Milton is the one who found the body, or rather, his dieing master.

Murdoch: When, George?

George: Just before eight o'clock this evening.

Brackenreid: What else, Crabtree?

George: He says he heard a loud thumping sound, which he now assumes was Mr. Rochestor falling out of the bed, and he came to check on the situation. Mr. Rochestor was attempting to communicate something to him and then died seconds later.

Murdoch: I'll take it from here, George.

George: (nods slightly) Sir.

Murdoch: (to the two Rochestor daughters) I'm terribly sorry for your loss.

(They are holding their emotions in the best that they can)

Sylvia: (shakes head disbelievingly) I just don't understand it. He seemed perfectly healthy earlier today.

Murdoch: These are unfortunate times indeed.

Patricia: Oh where is he? He should have been here by now!

Murdoch: Who are you referring to miss?

Patricia: Donald, my fiance. I called him awhile ago and he still hasn't arrived!

Murdoch: Would you excuse me for just one moment. (she nods) Sir, one of the Rochestor daughters is claiming that her fiance is being unusually tardy in getting here.

Brackenreid: (raises eyebrows) Are you saying that you think he's involved in this?

Murdoch: No but it would be remiss of us not to ascertain his whereabouts.

Brackenreid: All right, I'll get some men on that right away.

At the morgue.

Murdoch and Julia are standing over Mr. Rochestor's dissected corpse.

Murdoch: What have you determined?

Julia: You were right. He suffered from a rather massive heart attack.

Murdoch: Oh? Were there any signs of foul play?

Julia: See for yourself (moves over to his feet and holds up a magnifying glass for Murdoch)

Murdoch: It's a needle mark. Someone injected him with something deadly.

Julia: Yes and no, William. (moves the magnifying glass to other locations on his feet) As you can see, there are injection sites all along his feet.

Murdoch: (looks up) What is it?

Julia: Judging by the toxicology results, Mr. Rochestor was a frequent heroin user.

Murdoch: But why did he inject himself there? It's almost as though he was trying to hide his habit even though heroin is perfectly legal.

Julia: (exasperated) _William_, he was a Rochestor. They don't let the world see the real them. One of the burdens of high society.

Murdoch: Was his heroin use his undoing?

Julia: Yes. (smiling) I'd say a massive overdose of heroin would cause a massive heart attack.

Murdoch: (also smiles) I see spending time away hasn't dulled your intuitive grasp of things.

Julia: Did you just poke fun at me, William? (feigns outrage) Why I never!

Murdoch: (playing along) No, of course not! I'd never dream of such a thing.

Julia: Good. (kisses him) It's good to be back.

Murdoch: Indeed. (kisses again).

In Brackenreid's office.

Brackenreid: So was it murder or not?

Murdoch: Julia believes so. It's extremely unlikely that he would have knowingly injected himself with such a large dose.

Brackenreid: Oh bloody hell!

George: (knocks on door) Sirs?

Brackenreid: What is it, Crabtree?

George: We checked Mr. Kimble's residence and he's nowhere to be found. It looks like he left in a hurry.

Murdoch: Are you sure it wasn't ransacked?

George: Yes, sir, only his clothing was missing.

Murdoch: Did you widen the search for him?

George: Yes, of course. We looked everywhere but couldn't find him.

Brackenreid: Goddamn it! It looks like Mr. Kimble is on the lam!


	2. Act 2

At the Rochestor mansion, in the parlour room.

Murdoch: I'm sorry to disturb you at this late hour.

Patricia: It's all right, I couldn't sleep anyways. What did you want to speak to me about?

Murdoch: Your fiance.

Patricia: (confused) Donald? What about him?

Murdoch: Tell me Miss Rochestor, was there any animosity between Mr. Kimble and your father?

Patricia: (glances away) Well...

Murdoch: Yes? Go on.

Patricia: Father didn't exactly approve of Donald. He said he wasn't good enough for me. He said he'd disinherit me if we got married. (wide eyed) Wait a minute...surely you're not suggesting that Donald had something to do with father's death? I thought he died of old age?

Murdoch: I'm afraid he was injected with enough heroin to kill several young men.

Patricia: I can't believe this! I knew that vile drug would lead to no good!

Murdoch: You knew of his habits then?

Patricia: Everyone in the household knew of them.

Murdoch: Including Donald?

Patricia: I suppose he could have known. Where is he?

Murdoch: We have yet to determine that but it appears that he has fled.

Patricia: (loses some self control) I can't believe he killed father! I _won't_ believe it! There's got to be another explanation!

Murdoch: Perhaps but you must admit that he had the motive.

Patricia: No, he didn't do this! He didn't care about the money! He was happy to be poor as long as we were together!

In Mr. Rochestor's bedroom. Murdoch and George are searching the room.

Butler: What are you looking for, detective?

Murdoch: Mr. Rochestor's heroin needles.

Butler: (shocked) I'm afraid you must be mistaken detective.

Murdoch: Come now, sir, the need for deception is over. The evidence was present on his body.

Butler: I see. (begrudgingly) He kept them under his bed, beneath a loose floorboard.

Murdoch: George. (he goes to retrieve it and hands a box to Murdoch) Was that where you found the box after Mr. Rochestor's death?

Butler: (looks guilty) No, it was still out on his bedside table. As was the needle.

Murdoch: In other words, you meddled with a crime scene.

Butler: I'd hardly call what I did meddling.

Murdoch: What _would_ you call it, Mr. Milton?

Butler: My duty to my employer, nothing more.

Murdoch: So you didn't hide it because you were involved in his death?

Butler: (wide eyed) Certainly not, detective. The sheer notion of such a thing repulses me to my inner core.

Murdoch: I hope for your sake, you're telling the truth. Come along, George.

At the precinct in Murdoch's office.

Murdoch is inspecting the heroin needles, dusting them for prints.

George: Any luck, sir?

Murdoch: No, I'm afraid not, George. All of the fingermarks belong to Mr. Rochestor. None of them were wiped down.

George: The killer could have worn gloves.

Murdoch: Yes, that's possible. (drifts off into thought)

George: Uh, sir? Sir?

Murdoch: (snaps out of it) Yes, George?

George: I know it's late but I was wondering if I could talk to you about a personal matter.

Murdoch: Close the door, George. (closes it) What seems to be the matter?

George: It's about Ruby.

Murdoch: Oh?

George: (awkwardly) How do you know when you're in love? How did _you_ know?

Murdoch: (raises eyebrows) I just knew.

George: (agitated) Come _on_, sir, I need a little more to go on than that! (Murdoch frowns at him) I mean, can you explain yourself better please?

Murdoch: Do you enjoy being with her more than anyone else you've ever met?

George: I'd say so.

Murdoch: Do you think about her constantly?

George: Yes.

Murdoch: Would you do anything for her?

George: (getting excited) Absolutely!

Murdoch: Then you might be in love.

George: (crestfallen) Might be? What more could there be?

Murdoch: Not having to ask others whether or not you're in love.

George: Oh.

In Brackenreid's office.

Brackenreid: (swirling a glass of whiskey) What's on your mind Murdoch?

Murdoch: Something's not adding up here, sir.

Brackenreid: How so?

Murdoch: If Mr. Kimble wanted to get rid of Mr. Rochestor so he couldn't stand in the way of Patricia's inheritance, then why flee? Why make it appear that he died due to an accidental over dose and then act so suspiciously?

Brackenreid: Maybe he panicked?

Murdoch: It's possible, I suppose.

Brackenreid: (stands up and drinks the rest of his whiskey) Well, it looks like we may be getting some answers very soon.

They see two men struggling in the foyer. One is tied up. Both Murdoch and Brackenreid head over there.

Man 1: Let me go! This is an outrage!

Brackenreid: Oye! What's going on here? Who the bloody hell are you lot?

Man 2: (restraining the other man) That's a very good question. My name is John Marston. (holds up the other man's head by his hair) Meet Donald Kimble. I believe you two have met before?

They look at the other man more closely. He has black hair, glasses and a glass eye. Both eyes are blue.

Brackenreid: I don't recognize him.

Murdoch: (intensely focused, has a bunch of flashbacks involving a man and a dummy) This is Mycroft Grimesby! (the man doesn't respond to the name) I'm sure of it!

Brackenreid: Bloody Hell! I think you're right Murdoch!

John: Of course he's right. I'd hate to think that after five years of chasing him, I'd caught the wrong man!

Murdoch: You are a bounty hunter then?

John: (nods and smiles) Come to finally collect his reward!

While Brackenreid holds on to the squirming man, Murdoch and the bounty hunter have a removed conversation.

Murdoch: Where did you find him? Our constables were unable to.

John: In a hunting cabin in the woods. He likes to lay low for awhile before making his escapes.

Murdoch: How is it that you've only just managed to catch him?

John: He's a slippery bastard that one is. Always changing his disguises and names. Always moving around. I've chased this bastard clean across the goddamn country!

Murdoch: So what changed? Why would he risk coming back here, to where it all started?

John: (smirks) Why love of course, detective. What else?

In the interrogation room.

Murdoch: How nice to see you again after all this time, Mycroft.

Man 1: You must be mistaken. My name is Kimble. Donald Kimble. Ask my fiancee, she'll confirm this for you.

Murdoch: (smiles) Oh, I have no doubt that she would.

Man 1: Well, there you go! I can't possibly be this Mycroft person then.

Murdoch: I'm afraid nothing less than a birth certificate would satisfy me in this regard. Do you have access to one?

Man 1: No. But who does? Nobody, that's who!

Murdoch: Exactly my point Mycroft.

Man 1: This is ridiculous! (stands up) I demand to leave now!

Murdoch: Sit down please.

Man 1: No!

Brackenreid: (barges in looking and sounding menacing) I'd do as the detective says, sunshine.

Man 1: All right. (sits down)

Murdoch: Can we forgo this weak attempt at deception now?

Man 1: (no response)

Murdoch: If you are who you say you are, then why were you hiding out in a cabin?

Man 1: (no response)

Brackenreid: (aggressively) This is pointless Murdoch! (rolls back his sleeves) This monster needs some encouragement!

Murdoch: One moment inspector, if you please.

Brackenreid: (grumbles) Fine.

Murdoch: (looks directly into his eyes) Patricia thinks you killed her father.

Man 1: What? That's a lie! She would never believe that!

Murdoch: Are you sure about that?

Man 1: (silence)

Brackenreid: (savagely) If you don't confess to being Mycroft, I'll make sure you never get to see her again!

Man 1: Fine! You got me inspector. I'm this Mycroft person. Let me see Patricia now so I can explain the situation to her. I couldn't bear it if she were thinking ill of me.

Brackenreid: (laughs) That's just not going to happen, you bastard!

Mycroft: Damn you! Damn you to hell!

George takes Mycroft away to the holding cells.

Brackenreid: Well that was easier than I expected.

Murdoch: Indeed. I wonder...

Brackenreid: What?

Murdoch: Maybe he truly does love her?

Brackenreid: (shocked) You can't be serious, Murdoch! He's a devious sociopath! He tricked all of us last time, don't let him do it again! This is all just for show! The bastards not capable of real love!

Murdoch: You're right of course. I don't know what I was thinking.

Brackenreid: You weren't. You're exhausted. We all are. Let's all go home and get some rest and continue this in the morning. (smirks) Or the afternoon instead.

Murdoch: But sir, there are still so many things to determine. I-

Brackenreid: (severely) Go home to your wife, Murdoch. That's an order.

Murdoch: Very well, sir.

At the Murdoch residence, in the bedroom. Murdoch is tossing and turning. Julia turns on a light.

Julia: What's wrong, William? (puts her head on his shoulder)

Murdoch: This case is bothering me.

Julia: That's perfectly understandable. You had quite a surprise tonight. It's not every day a fugitive is dropped at your doorstep.

Murdoch: It's more than that. There are many things that aren't making sense to me.

Julia: William, I promise that if you go to sleep now, things will become clearer to you in the morning.

Murdoch: How can you promise such a thing?

Julia: (smiles) Because I'm your wife and I never lie. And I'm never wrong.

Murdoch: (smiles) I knew it would be fortuitous of me to marry you. Such sage advice.

Julia: Now go to sleep.

Murdoch: I'd love to Julia but my mind is racing too much.

Julia: (smiles) I might be able to help with that.

Murdoch: (smiles) Yes, very fortuitous indeed.


	3. Act 3

At the precinct, in the interrogation room.

Murdoch: Good morning Mycroft.

Mycroft: (silence)

Murdoch: I have some more questions for you today. Are you going to be cooperative or should I just put you back in your cell?

Mycroft: (agitated) I'll answer your damn questions if you let me see Patricia first.

Murdoch: (smiles) I'll let you see Patricia if you answer my questions first. You have my word.

Mycroft: I suppose you were always a trustworthy person. (smirks) That's why I was able to deceive you so easily last time.

Murdoch: A mistake that I will not be repeating.

Mycroft: If you say so, detective.

Murdoch: Let's get started then. Where did you meet Miss Rochestor?

Mycroft: She was in Montreal with her sister. They were enjoying the winter wonderland. One day some tramp had the audacity to try and mug them. I dispatched of him easily. Needless to say, she was very grateful to me.

Murdoch: And did you by any chance happen to orchestrate this attempted mugging in order to get close to Miss Rochestor?

Mycroft: (laughs) I cannot take credit for our unusual meeting. I can see how you might think that though. But ask yourself this: why would I want to intentionally entangle myself in someone else's affairs? When I'm tied down to one place, it makes it harder to escape capture.

Murdoch: So why did you let yourself?

Mycroft: It wasn't on purpose, detective. But I couldn't help feeling something for this woman.

Murdoch: She is very beautiful.

Mycroft: That's not my point, detective. I couldn't care less about physical beauty. There was something inside of her that was mystifying to me. She was able to look beyond my own defects and somehow come to have genuine feelings for me. I never thought it possible. After all, I am a monster, inside and out.

Murdoch: Yes, I've been wondering about that. What happened to your brown eye?

Mycroft: Do you know how hard it was to keep a low profile with two different coloured eyes? I might as well have walked naked through the streets. I decided to take matters into my own hands.

Murdoch: (repulsed) You removed your own eye?

Mycroft: (shrugs) The pain was intense but short lived. And the rewards were well worth it. I was able to remain hidden much easier after that.

Murdoch: I wouldn't have thought that a glass eye was less conspicuous than a different coloured one.

Mycroft: Well it was. If nothing else, it threw doubt into men's minds as to my identity. (silence) And now get to the point, detective. I'm anxious to see Patricia.

Murdoch: I almost believe you're being sincere.

Mycroft: I am.

Murdoch: Did you know of Mr. Rochestor's heroin habit?

Mycroft: Yes, it was a rather poorly kept secret amongst the household.

Murdoch: Did you kill Mr. Rochestor?

Mycroft: I may be many things, detective, but I'm not stupid. Why would I kill the father of the woman I intended to marry?

Murdoch: To ensure she and therefore you would acquire her inheritance.

Mycroft: I have no interest in wealth, I never have. Why else would I have taken up ventriloquism as my profession?

Murdoch: (smiles) Come now Mycroft, tell the truth, I know it's hard. You had only been a ventriloquist for a few months before you killed your father. Clearly you just wanted to appear very odd to us so you could deceive us easier. It was a very good performance, you should have been in the theatre.

Mycroft: Be that as it may, detective, I didn't commit this crime. You should stop wasting your time on me and find the real villain.

Murdoch: Yes, I can see that I'm getting nowhere with you. (Mycroft looks at him enquiringly) When she next comes in, I'll make sure she can see you...in your cell.

In Murdoch's office.

Murdoch: Thank you for coming down, Miss Rochestor.

Patricia: (nods)

Murdoch: Tell me Miss Rochestor, where was Donald when you called him?

Patricia: At his home.

Murdoch: And at what time did you call him?

Patricia: Sometime after eight.

Murdoch: Could you be more specific than that?

Patricia: I don't know, I was very distraught at the time. You'd have to ask Cynthia, she was with me when I made the call. Why do you want to know?

Murdoch: I'm trying to determine if your fiance is guilty or not.

Patrica: (purses lips) I thought I told you that he wasn't? That he couldn't be?

Murdoch: Can you explain his disappearance?

Patricia: (looks away) Well no. (hopeful) Have you managed to locate him?

Murdoch: As a matter of fact we have.

Patricia: (frowns) Then why hasn't he come to see me? (concerned) He's not hurt is he?

Murdoch: No, nothing like that.

Patricia: (angry) Are you trying to tell me that he's in one of your holding cells right now?

Murdoch: There are extenuating circumstances here that you are not aware of.

Patricia: Well then by all means, please enlighten me.

Holding cells. Patricia comes in with Murdoch.

Mycroft: Patricia! (grabs bars) I'm so glad to see you!

Patricia: (wide eyed) Is it true?

Mycroft: (solemnly) I swear to you that I did not kill your father.

Patricia: (looks into his eye) No, is _it_ true?

Mycroft: (quietly) Oh. (awkward silence) Patricia, I-

Patricia: (very emotional) Don't! I never want to see you again!

Mycroft: Patricia, wait! (glares at Murdoch) Why did you have to tell her now? Why couldn't you have waited for awhile?

Murdoch: It was bound to happen sooner or later and I'm not in the habit of accommodating killers.

Mycroft: I suppose you're going to frame me for Mr. Rochestor's murder as well?

Murdoch: (smiles slightly) No, Mycroft. If anything, I'm going to prove your innocence.

At the mansion. Murdoch is speaking with Cynthia as she cleans.

Murdoch: Miss Rochestor tells me that you were with her when she spoke to Mr. Kimble on the night of Mr. Rochestor's death. Is that true?

Cynthia: Yes, sir.

Murdoch: At what time was that?

Cynthia: I'd say about ten after eight.

Murdoch: You're quite certain?

Cynthia: Yes, sir.

Murdoch: Thank you for your time.

In Rochestor's bedroom once more.

Butler: Now what are you looking for, detective?

Murdoch: Hidden passageways. Do any lead into this room?

Butler: Why, yes as a matter of fact, they do. (walks over to the closet and pushes back a false wall)

Murdoch: (sticks his head in) Where does this lead to?

Butler: It connects to most of the second floor.

Murdoch: Could someone have exited this room via this passageway and left the house without anyone being the wiser?

Butler: Yes, if they knew where to come out, they could have exited through the late Mrs. Rochestor's bedroom. Her room is always kept empty and there is a rather large window leading out back.

Outside the mansion, Murdoch is standing with an open pocket watch, viewing the horizon. George is just starting to become visible as he runs towards him. He's removed his overcoat so that his suspenders are showing and he's covered in sweat. Murdoch takes note of the time as George passes him. George abruptly stops, hunched over, trying to catch his breath.

George: (gasping) How was that, sir?

Murdoch: Very good, George. I now know without a doubt that there was no possible way Mycroft could have made it back to his place in time to receive the telephone call.

George: Couldn't he have taken a horse?

Murdoch: Of course but then he would have been much more noticeable. I've since interviewed others and no one recalls anything of the sort. No, the only way he could have escaped unnoticed was on foot.

George: If not Mycroft, then who?

Murdoch: I'm not sure, George but things are becoming clear to me for the first time.


	4. Act 4

At the station house. In the interrogation room.

Murdoch: Tell me Miss Rochestor, does your room by any chance connect to the hidden passageway on the second floor?

Patricia: Yes it does but so do all the bedrooms.

Murdoch: Thank you for being truthful. (clasps hands together) I have recently determined that Mycroft could not have been the killer.

Patricia: (shocked) But..but he's already been proven to be one.

Murdoch: That's true but in this regard he is innocent. Someone else killed your father.

Patricia: (disdainfully) What and you think it was me? Is that why I'm in here?

Murdoch: You had just as much to lose as Mycroft did if you forfeited your inheritance. Out of the two of you, you were much more accustomed to a certain lifestyle and would have had a harder time adjusting to a state of poverty. I'd say that was a strong motive to commit this crime.

Patricia: (angry) You don't know anything about me! I hate high society! You always have to act a certain way or you're shunned and ignored for all eternity! It's an intolerable way to live!

Murdoch: So that's why you took such an interest in Mycroft? You thought you had found your way out? Did you actually care for him or were you using him to get what you wanted?

Patricia: (stares at him defiantly) Yes I did care for him, very dearly...that is until I found out he was a lying sociopathic killer!

Murdoch: But you never loved him, did you?

Patricia: (looks away) No, I never loved him. Thank God for that!

In Brackenreid's office.

Brackenreid: So you don't think it was either of the two love birds, eh? (Murdoch nods) Did any of his business deals go sour?

Murdoch: Not that I can determine. He hasn't taken part in such things in a long time.

Brackenreid: Hmm, so you followed the money and it led nowhere. I'd wager this was a revenge killing then, Murdoch. Mr. Rochestor must have had another dirty secret up his sleeve.

Murdoch: I have come to the same conclusion as well.

Brackenreid: Any ideas as to who it could have been?

Murdoch: No. I'll need to do some more digging before I can come to any concrete conclusions.

In Murdoch's office.

Butler: What can I do for you detective?

Murdoch: How long have you worked for Mr. Rochestor?

Butler: It's been just about fourteen years now.

Murdoch: So you knew him quite well?

Butler: Yes, you could say that.

Murdoch: Did Mr. Rochestor have any additional secrets? Other than his heroin use?

Butler: Yes. (smiles) He cheated at cards.

Murdoch: Mr. Milton, I know that you feel you have a certain duty to your former employer but I need you to set that aside and tell me truly. I cannot hope to catch the killer if you do not do so.

Butler: (seriously) Fine, detective. There were times when he would terrorize the household. Some say he went a little mad after his wife's death.

Murdoch: How did she die?

Butler: Consumption.

Murdoch: How terrible. (brief silence) When you say terrorize, what exactly do you mean?

Butler: He would yell at everyone and everything without provocation. His children in particular were terrified of him when he got like that.

Murdoch: Did he ever strike them?

Butler: Not that I recall. But Lord knows he came very close many times.

Murdoch: Why did you continue to stay in such a place?

Butler: I felt badly for the man. Besides, I didn't consider it any worse than my former employment.

Murdoch: Once again, thank you sir.

In the park, sitting on one of the benches eating a late lunch.

Murdoch: (sighs) I still have no idea who could have killed Mr. Rochestor. It seems like anyone could have done it.

Julia: (smirks) Except for Mycroft of course.

Murdoch: Yes, except for him. How strange to be so certain of his innocence once again. I hope I have not been taken for a fool once more.

Julia: William, the last thing you are is a fool. We were all mislead just as much as you were the last time we encountered him. Don't be so hard on yourself. (Murdoch mopes and there's silence for awhile) It is curious though.

Murdoch: What Julia?

Julia: That Mycroft should have the misfortune to be caught up in such a scandal. He either has abominable luck or he really was being framed.

Murdoch: (happily) Julia, you've just helped me solve this case!


	5. Act 5

In the interrogation room.

Murdoch: Thank you for coming down, Miss Rochestor.

Sylvia: What is this about?

Murdoch: (smiles) I think you know very well.

Sylvia: (shocked) Surely you don't think I killed my own father?

Murdoch: You are very good at that, it's very convincing but it won't work on me. I know you did it.

Sylvia: (eyes narrowed) And what proof do you have?

Murdoch: Miss Rochestor, have you ever been to the Grey Goose?

Sylvia: Yes, I go there all the time. What relevance is that to anything?

Murdoch: Were you there on Saturday at around noon?

Sylvia: No, I wasn't.

Murdoch: That's odd. I have an eye witness that says otherwise.

Sylvia: Who is this liar?

Murdoch: His name is John Marston. He's a bounty hunter. But I'm sure you already knew that.

Sylvia: (silence)

Murdoch: Mr. Marston had entered the establishment in order to enquire about a fugitive named Mycroft Grimesby. You know him as Donald Kimble.

Sylvia: (silence)

Murdoch: When you learned of this, you decided to capitalize on the situation. You intended to frame Mycroft for your father's murder. What I can't determine is why you wanted him dead. Mr. Milton says he was occasionally a terror to you but that he never laid a hand on you.

Sylvia: (laughs bitterly) Mr. Milton is a buffoon.

Murdoch: Are you saying that your father _did_ hit you?

Sylvia: No, I'm not saying that.

Murdoch: Then what did he do to you?

Sylvia: (quietly, eyes averted) The bastard started molesting me after mother died. We share a striking resemblance you see and he was lonely, or so he kept telling me. Eventually he took to heroin use and stopped visiting me in the night. That is until about a week ago. Apparently his sick habit came back again. I managed to fend the bastard off this time but I decided I wasn't going to let him get away with what he'd done to me as a child. As ironic as it sounds, Mycroft was a blessing from heaven. After I learned who he really was, I decided to kill two birds with one stone, get both bastards away from us. I didn't count on you though. You looked into matters much more thoroughly than I was expecting.

Murdoch: (disturbed) I'm very sorry to hear what happened to you but why not just report him? Why resort to murder?

Sylvia: (laughs bitterly again) We are Rochestor's, detective. We aren't allowed to have scandals. In any case, who would have believed me? I had no proof.

Murdoch: I would have.

Sylvia: (looks into his eyes closely) Yes, I suppose you would have. Oh well, what's done is done. I won't say I'm sorry. I'll never say it.

At the Murdoch residence.

Julia: How horrifying!

Murdoch: Yes, this was an unpleasant end. Her sister was understandably very distraught by this revelation.

Julia: (intensely) If I were Sylvia, I would have done the same thing.

Murdoch: Surely you don't mean that Julia? There are so many different ways she could have dealt with this. She chose an unnecessary evil.

Julia: You're right of course. I'm just very sensitive to this topic. I loathe when adults take advantage of children. When it's their own parent...I just-

Murdoch: I quite understand.

There is a knock at the door.

Murdoch: (smiles) Good evening Ruby.

Ruby: (smiles) The same to you, William. How are you coping with being back at work?

Murdoch: I'm managing well enough.

Ruby: That's good to hear.

Murdoch: Would you like to speak with Julia?

Ruby: Yes but I'm also here to see you, so don't disappear just yet.

Murdoch: (raises eyebrows) Please come in where it's warm. (Ruby enters)

Julia: (smiles) Ruby, how good to see you!

Ruby: (smiles) And you as well, Jules.

They hug affectionately.

Murdoch: What do you wish to speak with us about?

Ruby: Since you've been away on your honeymoon, I've taken a job at the Gazette.

Julia: How are you liking it?

Ruby: It's not the worst job I've ever had but I find myself quickly becoming bored with a lot of the mundane stories I have to write about. (smiles) That's why I'm so glad that you two will be able to help me out of my tedious existence.

Julia: (confused) What do you mean Ruby?

Ruby: If you'll consent to it, I'd very much like to get an up close and personal look at the life and times of a certain homicide detective and his pathologist wife. (Murdoch and Julia share a look) What do you say?

Julia: Oh, Ruby, I'm not so sure.

Murdoch: I would think people wouldn't find that very interesting.

Ruby: Don't sell yourself short, William. You lead a very interesting life in comparison to most. I think people would enjoy reading about your exploits on a weekly basis.

Julia: (suspicious) Wait a minute Ruby, are you saying you've already gotten a column approved for this?

Ruby: Would I have bothered asking you if I hadn't?

Julia: (angry) So now we really have little choice in the matter, is that it?

Ruby: (smirks) You wouldn't want me to be proven a liar and lose my job, now would you, Jules?

Julia: _Ruby_-

Murdoch: I'll do it.

Julia: (flabbergasted) What?

Ruby: Wonderful!

Murdoch: As long as you agree to only write what I say and nothing else. And if you deviate from this, I will refuse to grant you anymore interviews.

Ruby: Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way. What about you Jules?

Julia: (exasperated) Oh all right.

Ruby: Great! So should we get started? (They both open their mouths to say something but she whips out a notepad and pencil and continues speaking) Tell me about this case you worked on, William. How did you come to the conclusion that you did?

Murdoch: That's a long story.

Ruby: (happily) I was hoping as much.


End file.
